


Warm Waters

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, and nudity, just innocent intimacy, nothing explicitly sexual, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You share a bubble bath with Bucky, and he takes care of all your aches after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Waters

You’d had a rough day, the type of day that left your bones aching, and your feet sore, and your head pounding, and your heart heavy from yelled words and judgemental looks. But coming back home to Bucky was always a highlight, he always seemed to understand and care so much. He always knew to look after you, to care, and he always made up for any wrong doings you’d received during the day. He was a ray of sunshine on a grey, stormy day. 

You unlocked the door to your shared apartment, opening it and dragging your feet in. “I’m home!” You called out into the living area, you’d both moved into the apartment a few months previous, feeling the need to give Bucky more of an ability to fend for himself and get used to the world and himself without the others breathing down his and your necks. It was a way for him to acclimatise to a civilian-ish life without being hovered over or left alone. But you moved in with him for more reasons than that, you wanted to move in with him. You loved living with him, waking up to a metallic arm around your waist and soft eyes gazing over your cheeks, to surprisingly good cooking and a bowl of hand picked plums on the table.

“You sound tired.” You dropped your bag on the floor, kicking off your shoes and collapsing forward into Bucky’s chest, his arms being the only thing keeping you standing as you breathed in his scent, and felt the soft fabric of his shirt and just relaxed. His arms wrapped around your wide hips pulling you closer and placing a kiss to the top of your head, his metal hand reaching up to stroke at the strands of your hair that had fallen loose during the day.

“I missed you” Your words were muffled by his chest, you loved his torso, it was the right mixture of muscle and soft skin and the scars that peppered it reminded you of constellations of stars. Even more so you loved that he loved you for your so called flaws just as you did him, where you loved his scars, his arm, the newly discovering memories and being there for him, he loved your thighs and your stomach, the rolls on your body, the wide breadth of your hips, and the stretch marks that pattered across your skin. You loved his scars and he loved loved your lumps, bumps, and everything in between. You’d never felt more wholly appreciated in your life.

“I missed you too, doll...how about I run you a bath?” He’d started calling you doll a few months into knowing you, some of his old personality had come back and he’d seemingly remembered the ease with which he once called girls ‘doll’, except now he only called you doll, you were his best girl and that was very clear by the way he doted on you and looked after you, in the same way as you looked after him.

“Will you join me?” This was a ritual of yours after a hard day of dealing with nasty people who sneered at you and pulled you down, and running around like a headless chicken. Bucky would run you a bath, with far too many bubbles than perhaps was necessary and hot water that released the tension from your skin.

“Of course I will.” And he’d join you in the most innocently intimate way possible, he’d sit behind you and care for you and let you relax and ask you about what happened that day and if you wanted to talk about it...and you’d never had a partner who doted on you like that, who cared enough to run you a bath and expect nothing from you, your partners had always been demanding and manipulative and unappreciative and being with Bucky made you realise that you had deserved better, that you’d deserved Bucky and all the loving he bestowed upon you, all the reverence...because this was a relationship where you worshipped in equal parts, cared completely, and helped fix the broken parts. 

You let Bucky drag your tired form by the hand into your shared bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet and watching as he ran warm water and filled it with your favourite bubble bath (a little too much, but not enough to be a problem, the right amount to have lots of bubbles but not to ruin your bathroom floor and the ceiling in the apartment below) and lit a few candles the two of you left around the room for those days where nothing was going right, before dragging you to your feet in front of him. 

His hands deftly undressed you with practised ease, gently helping your sore legs from your trousers, and your arms through your shirt, before you stood bare before him. You did the same for him despite the aching in your soft arms, you helped him out of his clothing and he helped you into the bath, allowing you to sit in front of him, leaning back against his hard edges. Because your bodies were such a lovely contrast.

Where he was hard muscle, and jagged scars, you were soft skin, squeezable sides, and little marks. He was the harshness of the world and you were the softness of it all, you pulled him down to you and he brought you up to him, and despite all your contrasts those were the things that made you work well together and love each other.

Bucky grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it in the warm water, wiping down the skin of your shoulders, and over the soft pudge of your stomach, over your sides and your thighs. Your head rested back against him, eyes closes, revelling in the careful touches that aimed to sooth, and the warm water that soaked into your skin and released the tension in your muscles, the way the cold of his metal arm pressed against you and the touch of his hair against your back as he pressed little kisses to it.

You smiled, eyes still closed, when lips pressed against your shoulder, a metal arm rubbing soothing circles into your skin. This was it, this was where you wanted to stay for the rest of your life in this moment with this man who’s slowing healing himself and healing you, who could bring a smile to your face no matter what bullshit you’d dealt with during the day. 

You pulled away from Bucky, “Turn around, James”, you took the cloth from his hand returning his gesture, calmly washing the remainder of the day off his skin, from his shoulders, from his chest, being careful with his metal arm despite its waterproof nature (you always felt like you might damage it...or perhaps you were worried about damaging him, hurting him emotionally from some distant memory surfacing), taking care with washing your lover and giving him the attention that he’d give you. You leant back against him, curling up in the tub with him once you’d finished, pressing little kisses to his jaw, and him to your head, and revelling in that moment with him. That utter serenity and content. Because this is where you wanted to stay, in those warm waters, with a man who loved you unconditionally and irrevocably and who you loved the same. 


End file.
